


At First Sight

by PWeasley99



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bofur the matchmaker, Bottom Bilbo Baggins, Canon Gay Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex In A Cave, Smut, Top Thorin, bagginshield, kili is his uncle's wingman, roughly based off snow white, ships will sail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PWeasley99/pseuds/PWeasley99
Summary: Bilbo Baggins is on one of his annual walking holidays when he finds himself lost in the forest. When evening comes, he knows that he needs to find somewhere to spend the night. As luck would have it, he stumbles across a cave emanating the warm glow of a camp fire...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First up, thanks for reading this and kudos and comments are much appreciated :)  
> Also, the first chapter is mainly plot, but the second chapter is purely porn, so.... have fun with that!  
> This is my first time writing serious smut, so please by kind if something is not right (I am aware that before anal sex, proper preparation has to be made so that no 'accidental brown messes' occur, but this is fiction, so deal with it)  
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it (tbh I wrote this to relieve bordem and to revel in all these Bagginshield feels!)
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

When Bilbo saw the cave he very nearly cried with relief. He would've hated to spend the night outside in the cold darkness where any creature of the night could get to him. The cave was his best and only option.  
His feet were sore from all his walking, and he was in desperate need of food in his belly and a good rest. Deep laughter echoed throughout the cave along with singing, cheering, and the tempting smells of various foods that left Bilbo's mouth watering.

"Hello?" he called down into the cave. The laughter abruptly stopped. He heard footsteps on the rough ground and saw a shadow of a strange creature with big ears emerge from the cave. When the creature came to light, Bilbo realised that the creature was in fact a dwarf in a funny hat. But all the colour drained from Bilbo's face when he realised that the dwarf was pointing a sharp sword at him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in these parts at night? If you know what's best for you, you'll go home, for your own sake. The night is crawling with orcs and other critters."  
The hobbit raised his hands to indicate surrender and swallowed, making a gulping sound.  
"M-my name is B-Bilbo B-Baggins. I'm a hobbit from the Shire. I'm on a walking holiday and was wondering if you would let me stay the night. Like you said, it's dangerous in these parts..."

The dwarf lowered his sword and a huge grin spread over his face. He held out his other hand.  
"Bofur. Pleased to meet ye!"  
Bilbo shook the offered hand and Bofur led him into the cave.  
There, twelve other dwarves looked up at the new face. Bofur quickly introduced them all to Bilbo and told them of Bilbo's predicament.

All through this exchange, Bilbo felt the uncomfortable sensation one has when they are being intently stared at. He looked around the circle of dwarves until his eyes met those of a handsome dwarf on the opposite side of the flames. His hair was long and black with silver streaks, with some parts divided into braids. His large nose and sharp cheekbones nearly made Bilbo's knees weak. But the part that captured Bilbo the most about him was his eyes, which were a crystal blue which Bilbo quickly found himself getting lost in.

He was rudely snapped out of this fantasy by Bofur nudging him in the side, a wide, knowing smirk on his lips. Bilbo looked back at the handsome dwarf, who's name, Bofur told him, was Thorin, the leader of their company. Said dwarf grunted as Bilbo took a seat between Bofur and Ori around the fire and listened in on some of the tales told by various members of the company as they ate a delicious stew. Bilbo even told some stories of his travels, which brought laughter and friendly banter between the dwarves and the hobbit. The only one who stayed quiet throughout the whole evening was Thorin, who instead stared at a certain hobbit non-stop. It was getting quite creepy for poor Bilbo.

'What is that guy's problem?' He thought.

Kili, the youngest of Thorin's two nephews, was whispering in his uncle's ear and stealing glances at Bilbo. Bofur had moved beside Thorin too, and was also whispering in said dwarf's other ear. Thorin whispered something back and Bofur returned to his seat. Bilbo pretended not to notice and instead listed to Dwalin's story about he had forged his first weapon. It was all very interesting, until...

"You should go and talk to him." Bilbo turned when he heard Bofur speaking to him.  
"Hm?"  
"I said you should go and talk to Thorin."  
And Bilbo was just about to do exactly that when he looked up and noticed Kili patting Thorin encouragingly on the back as Thorin began to venture deeper into the cave. He stole a glance back at Bilbo, before disappearing completely.

Before Bilbo knew what he was doing, he had gotten up and began to follow Thorin.  
'Bilbo Baggins, what are you getting yourself into?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright *cracks knuckles* here's where my terrible smut writing skills come in.  
> I'm listening to the Magic Mike soundtrack to get me in a 'smut writing' mood (which doesn't seem to be working oh well haha!)  
> (Hopefully) enjoy, you beautiful people ;D
> 
> Again, I typed this really fast, so all mistakes are mine.

Bilbo turned a corner and felt his way through the darkness until he was roughly slammed up against the stone wall and his wrists pinned above his head. He gasped as a pair of surprisingly soft lips connected with his with bruising force. Bilbo moaned and kissed back with just as much passion. The kiss broke after a few seconds and both men just stood there panting, breathing each other's air in the pitch blackness of the cave. Thorin was the first to speak.

"You're beautiful. Like an Angel. Where have you been my entire life?"  
Bilbo swallowed. "An... angel?"  
"Your hair, highlighted by the firelight, looked ethereal. Bilbo... please, I know we've just met, but I know that you're the one for me. So, for tonight... would you let me have you? And for all your days after?"

How could Bilbo say no to that, or yes, for that matter? It was definitely sudden, and Thorin's monologue sounded like something out of a sappy romance novel Bilbo's mother used to read. But, in that moment, the only thing he wanted was this dwarf inside him. Overcome with lust, he half moaned half whimpered "yes! Thorin, take me, please."

Thorin wasted no time in getting Bilbo's clothes off, as well as his own (which was an admirable feat, considering it was so dark), and grinded his length up against Bilbo's. The hobbit let out a choked moan and Thorin growled, kissing and sucking marks on Bilbo's neck. 

The dwarf's thick fingers came up to Bilbo's mouth and he willingly let them in, sucking on them and thoroughly coasting them in spit, before Thorin pulled them out and brushed them against Bilbo's quivering hole. Slowly, the dwarf's fingers massaged the small opening, before pushing in slightly, making Bilbo groan from the sharp spike of pain that ripped through his body, which was soon replaced with ecstasy.

Thorin soon added another slick finger when he deemed Bilbo's hole pliable enough. After the third finger was added, Bilbo was a writhing, panting mess. Thorin smirked. Perfect.

"Wrap your legs around me, Angel." he said, his voice husky from want.  
Bilbo complied and wrapped his legs around Thorin's waist, so Thorin was holding him up against the wall, his wrists still pinned above his head.

"I want to touch you.." Bilbo whined. Thorin released his wrists and Bilbo wound his small fists in Thorin's long mane of hair, tugging lightly. Thorin growled deep in his throat and lined his cock up to Bilbo's entrance.

Slowly, he pushed in, listening for any pain in his small lover's voice as he sank into his heat. When his balls were touching Bilbo's ass, and the hobbit in question was nearly fucking himself on Thorin's large cock, the dwarf pulled out and thrust back in.

Bilbo saw stars as Thorin thrusted in and out at a savage pace. He caught his dwarf lover in a fiery kiss, sucking on his tongue and panting out his name with every breath he took.

"Thorin... oh, Thorin..."

In turn, Thorin whispered encouragements to Bilbo as they both got closer to the edge. When he thought it was time, Thorin bit down on Bilbo's earlobe and harshly whispered in his ear.  
"Come on, baby. Come for me. I want to feel you."

Even though they couldn't see each other, they certainly felt each other come when they did, Thorin not long after Bilbo. Thorin pulled out of Bilbo and sat him in his lap on a small boulder, nibbling at his neck and kissing along his collarbone.  
"You really are lovely." He said.  
"You're not so bad yourself." Bilbo replied.  
They remained there, naked, in the darkness for another few minutes, enjoying each other's company and pondering the future ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it's crap. Please be nice in comments and if you did happen to like it, kudos are also very much appreciated (i notice and i will love you for it)


End file.
